One month with the Avengers
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Peter has to stay a month with the Avengers but withe out his medication! Will he be able to keep calm for that long or are the Avengers going to have to face a battle none of them knew how?


May chuckled as she looked down at her nephew who was chewing on her shirt and hugging her arm. They had recently ran out of the teens meds so they tried to make a appointment but due to the holiday's this month they won't be able to get him in til the new year.

She regrets leaving her sweet baby for a month, especially so close to Christmas but she had volunteered to go to Dakota to help out. They were giving her extra pay to go but now she realized that she would be leaving her baby with the Avengers.

Kissing the top of Peter's head May looked up when she noticed Happy was staring. The man quickly looked away and pulled into the drive way. "Wait. I thought we were going to the compound!" May says as Peter sucks on his thumb.

"Tony moved to the old Stark mansion after the new General didn't like the Avengers response time. The others are here so you might want to put some headphones on the kid." He says as he get's out of the car.

A moment later Peter was hugging Happy as the man opened May's door. "Sweetie you need to let go of Happy. I know you want to hug and chew on everything right now but you have to let him go." May says softly.

Peter nods and lets Happy go to hold May's hand. "Aunt May? Why am I like this again?" He asks softly.

"Sweetie you ran out of your medicine remember baby? Your body is trying to give out all of the suppressed love." May says softly.

"Oh. Aunt May? Do I have to go back to my old schedule?" He asks softly.

"Not if you don't want too baby." May says as she was hugged again.

"Ok."

Happy smiles as May slips headphones onto Peter's head. "He's a cute kid. Don't tell him I said that." He says quickly as Peter bounced up and down, looking at the snow.

"Thank you and I won't." May says as she takes the rolling suitcase and duffle bag from Happy.

"I have one question. Is he...? Uh...y'know?" Happy asks as he watches Peter make a snow angel.

"Autistic? Yes. We recently ran out of his meds that helped him control it so for the first time in two years Peter is letting it show. He's not used to it but he will be much more affectionate, sensitive to loud noises, pickier about foods and he may have meltdowns. I know you don't live with the Avengers but if he ever starts to have a meltdown with you or he starts crying I need you to give him his soother and stuffed Iron Man bear or his Wolverine bear. It calms him down." May says gently. "You can also give him his fidget cube if he starts to fidget."

Happy nods and takes mental notes before gently tapping Peter's foot with his own. Standing Peter runs ahead and starts to carefully slide around on some ice. Quickly catching Peter May holds his hand and walks over to the front door.

Ringing the door bell a female voice could be heard inside before a man with dirty white hair opens the door. "Hello? Oh! You must be hot May! Hey Stark! It's May!" The man yells before running away in a blur.

Stark appears a moment later and rushes over to them with Steve and Bucky behind him. "May, Happy, wet Peter! Welcome, welcome! Bucky don't boop the boys nose with out asking!" Tony says in a happy tone.

"Sorry. It's just small...and red...and cute." Bucky says before gently being pulled back by Steve.

"Come on in you guys. Sam, Steve, Bucky and I just just made gingerbread men and a lot of warm drinks. Lot of people here right now." Tony says as he walks down the hall having the small group follow them.

Peter trotted in and immediately hugged Bucky. They've only known each other since the end of November when the other Avengers were pardoned but Peter trusted him. He took a whiff of the older man before licking the metal arm. He was testing to see if his tounge would stick to it.

When it didn't he turned aroundand ran towards May. "Auntie! Auntie! The movie lied to us!" Peter yelled before hugging a wall. "Hi Friday!"

Steve cooed at the cute teen running around, hugging random pieces of the house and saying hello to the AI who was cheerfully saying hello to the bubbly teen. "H-He licked me. Do I belong to him now?" Bucky asked in shock making Steve chuckle.

* * *

Sitting down in the family room May noticed the man from before, a lady in red, a red skinned man and Hawkeye looking in at them. "Ok so you said you wanted to talk about the conditions of Petey staying here?" Tony asked, ignoring the little group.

Peter sipped his Hot Cocoa and giggled when he tasted the bits of candy cane. May smiled and nodded. "Yes. As you know Peter has Autism and he takes medicine to help control it. But we recently ran out of the medicine he needed. There's no way to get it until the New Year. So I need you to keep a good eye on him. He will be overly affectionate until he can calm himself down a bit and keep him from loud noises. If he has a meltdown then give him his soother and stuffed Iron Man. It calms him down. Also if he starts to fidget then give him his fidget cube or you can rub little circles into the base of his neck." May says before gently pulling the headphones off of Peter.

"Auntie! There's candy cane in my Hot Chocolate!" Peter says smiling happily.

May smiled and nodded. "Ok baby I told Mr. Stark. Everything is going to be ok. I have to leave for JFK in a few minutes. Do you know where little Iron and stabby are?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know where your soother is?"

"Yes!"

"Toothbrush?"

"In the pocket in my suitcase."

"Blankie?"

"Duffle!"

"Comfort clothes?"

"Duffle!"

"Hair brush?"

"Uh...suitcase!"

May smiled and kissed Peter's forehead. "Ok baby. It looks like your all good. You sure you want to be left here with them? I can call your Uncles if you're having second thoughts." She says softly as she gently pets his hair.

"I'm sure!" He says smiling.

"Peter. No Spider-Man when you're having a bad day ok?"

"Ok!"

"Ok. I love you and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Auntie." He says before hugging her. "I love you too."

Standing May gives Stark a 'If-I-come-back-and-he's-hurt-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp' look. "One more thing. He doesn't like his food touching. But that's only if there's grease involved." She says before standing and leaving with Happy.

"Ok kiddo. Your here with us for a little while so what do you wanna do first?" Tony asks with a smile.

"There are other Avengers here now right? Can I meet them? I haven't really met anyone since the war." Peter says as he looks down at his cocoa.

"Ok buddy! Come on. First people you can meet are the noisy bitches peeking in." Tony says as he gestures to the small group at the doorway.

Peter looked and waved as he finished his sweet drink. "Hello! I'm Peter!" He says as Vision walks over.

"Hello Peter. May I hug you?" Vision asks with a small smile.

Peter nodded and wiggled a bit as they hugged. "It has been a while. Where have you been? You had me worried sick." Vision says softly and gently as he hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry Vision. I had to stay home because of my problem. Aunt May wouldn't let me go out in case of an Sensory attack." Peter says softly as he kneads Visions shoulder.

He liked the fabric of the vest he was wearing. It almost felt like his blanket. Soft, warm and smelt like chocolate. "You smell like chocolate." Peter giggles as he was hugged more.

Vision smiled and nuzzled the boy. "I wish to keep him. Can I?" The android asks Stark with a smile.

Stark chuckled. "Well he's staying here for a month so I guess so! Bring him over here so he can meet the guy and girl who almost killed him with arrows and fancy hands." He says making Wanda and Hawkeye sag as Pietro bounced on his heels.

Vision carefully carried Peter over as he looked around the room, mapping everything in his head. "Peter? This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Clint Barton." He says softly.

Peter looked at the new people before recognising Clint as the man who shot him with an arrow (that just grazed his arm) and Wanda as the lady who tried to attack Mr. Stark before the fight began and who also tried to slam him into a plane he shivered before he hid his face from the two and let out a small sob.

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" Stark asks as the teen was put down.

"I don't wanna be near Ms. Wanda or Mr. Barton!" He says as tears fell down his face, missing the hurt looks on Wanda and Clint's faces.

Pietro gently cooed at the boy as he sat on his knees in front of him. Gently wiping the tears away he softly hums, hoping to calm the teen down. "Shhh. Everything is ok. You don't have to go near them ok malý pavúk?" He says softly before he enveloped the boy into a tight, comforting hug.

Peter nodded into the man's shoulder as he held where the arrow had cut him before. Stark walked over holding the Iron Man bear as Vision held up the soother and blanket. "Peter? Do you need your blanket or soother or toy?" Stark asks softly.

Peter shook his head as he gently played with the white locks of hair. Smiling Stark held the stuffed bear verison of him and gently ruffled the kids hair making him giggle. "Alright buddy. We have some more people here for you to meet so one question. Up or down?" He asks the teen.

Chewing on his hoodies sleeve Peter thought for a moment and pointed down. Nodding Stark gently took hold of Peter's hand and led him over to a elevator. Walking inside Peter looked around on the inside before seeing the buttons. He reached forward and pushed one but it didn't do anything.

"Huh? Mr. Stark? The buttons are broken!" Peter says as he carefully bounces in the elevator.

"Hm? Oh those are just for show now buddy. Friday? Sub basement 1 please!" Tony says before Vision and Pietro join them as the doors closed.

Once in the sub basement they stepped out to be greeted with Natasha and Sam fighting in the Gym. "Mr. Bird." Peter whispered when he saw Sam he cowered a bit but quickly perked up when he saw Natasha. "Ms. Tasha!"

Before anyone could stop him Peter ran into the Gym causing the fighting duo to stop. Peter ran over to Natasha and hugged her tight. "Hello little one. What are you doing in here?" She asks softly as she hugged back.

Smiling softly she kissed the top of his head. "Are you out of your pills мой маленький щенок? Are you hungry? Sleepy? Bored?" She asks as Sam walks over.

"Hey there. Who are you?" Sam asks before he steps back at the whine and weak growl that comes from the teen.

"It would be wise to get away from him." T'Challa says as he walks over with his sister. "Greetings Peter. This is my sister, Shuri."

Shuri smiles and waves at the slightly shorter boy as she gingerly steps forward. Peter looks anywhere but her eyes as he slowly put a hand out to shake. The princess lets out a tiny squeal as she shakes his hand. "He has accepted me brother!" She whispers as she shakes Peter's hand.

T'Challa chuckles and nods. "He likes females being around him more than males it seems." He says as Peter rocks back and forth on his heels.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Sam asks with hurt in his voice.

"You tried to blow me up!" Peter says before being picked up by Vision.

The teen whimpered as his back was patted. "I'm not a very good superhero am I?" He asks the android.

"You are amazing hero. Especially with what you have to over come. Don't worry little one. You are perfect just the way you are." The red skinned man says as he nuzzles Peter's cheek.

The teen smiled and hugged the android tighter. "Thank you Vision." He whispers as Tony, Bucky, Steve and Pietro walk over.

"Alright bud. Let's take you to go see Bruce. He's down the hall ok? I'm also pretty sure there are two more people in there too." Tony says as he leads Vision to the the lab down the hall until a orange streak passes by.

"Hey! Johnny, Nova! Knock it off! Your going to make the sprinklers turn on!" Tony says as Vision covers Peter's ears.

"I'm ok Vision. Mr. Stark wasn't that loud." Peter says as he is let down.

The two boys that were flying around quickly stop and look at Peter. Both boys gained a small blush (even though you couldn't see it on one of them). "Whoa." They say in unison before dropping to the ground.

"Hey! Names Nova! What's your's sweet thang?" Nova asks as he holds Peter's hand in his.

 _"Did I just say 'Sweet Thang'? What the fuck is wrong with me?!"_ Nova panics mentally.

Johnny quickly pushes Nova out of the way and into the wall beside them. Peter looked at where Nova had hit the wall and slid down as Johnny kissed his knuckles. "Bonjour mon cher ~! Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue!" Johnny says smiling at Peter.

 _"When the fuck did I learn french?"_ Johnny asked himself.

"Um ... merci? Est ce qu'il va bien?" Peter asks as he points towards Nova.

"Huh?" Johnny asks before he was tackled by Nova.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!

"You guys sound like those seagulls from Finding Nemo." Peter chuckles before being pulled into a lab.

Peter smiled up at the Bruce, who had pulled him in, and waved. "Hi Bruce!"

"Hi Petey." He says smiling.

"I love you." Peter says with a smile.

"I love you too." Bruce replys as he held the boy a bit tighter. "Hey buddy I want you to meet somebody."

Peter turns and sees a man smiling at them. "Hi! I'm Peter!" He whisper-shouts.

The man chuckles softly and walked over. "Hello I'm Reed Richards. It's nice to meet you Peter." He says smiling.

Peter smiles back and snuggles close to Bruce's stomach. He had a feeling that he's going to love it here.


End file.
